


Hajime-Me-Me!

by cuttlefishebooks



Category: Gatchaman Crowds, Me!Me!Me!
Genre: Identity loss, Mind Control, Other, Permanent Transformation, Transformation, call thot patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishebooks/pseuds/cuttlefishebooks
Summary: Hajime receives a strange disk with an even stranger music video! After watching it, Hajime starts to go through some... Changes.
Relationships: Ichinose Hajime/Ninomiya Rui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hajime-Me-Me!

It was Friday. A nice warm summer’s day. Hajime stretched out on her sofa. She had just gotten home from school and was having a few minutes just to relax. No one else would be home for hours now. Checking her phone, she saw her boyfriend Rui confirming he had booked a table for their date tomorrow. She sighed happily and imagined what a wonderful date it was going to be! Rui was always so charming and thoughtful. She grinned and started to plan her outfit in her mind and also a few crafting projects to do on Sunday.. She soon dozed off into a peaceful nap.

She was awoken by the clattering of the mailbox! She sat up and smiled, going to see what was just posted. It was a thin envelope, addressed to her. She opened it up and inside was a disk that had ‘Watch Me’ written on it in pink. It had no return address or notes with it.

Hajime shrugged and went into her room. She put the disk into her computer and watched it pop up with a video file called ‘Me!Me!Me!’ She clicked it and the video played…

It was a music video, featuring a stunning, pale girl with long blue hair and a pink outfit. Hajime watched as she began to dance and listened to the relaxing, charming and sexy song.

Hajime couldn’t look away… She felt her pussy get wet. Soaking her panties, her tights, her skirt and chair. She didn’t care… She had to watch…

Hajime never noticed her eyes turning pink. How could she? She was looking at her computer screen, not a mirror. Something in Hajime’s mind was begging her to look away and turn the video off…

The video repeated many times. Each time Hajime felt closer and closer to orgasm. Eventually she was watching, silently mouthing the words to the song, twitching and quivering with pleasure.

She stood up, pushing her chair away and began to slowly gyrate her hips side to side. She put her hands to her head, ready to imitate the dance… Ready to become a reflection of the girl in the music video… Before she could give herself up however. The power went out.

Hajime was stood in the dark, suddenly aware of how hot and sweaty she was. She breathed heavily and let her hands down, slowly, shaking. She was on the edge of an unbelievable orgasm. She stumbled to her bed, stripping naked and crawling into bed, dazed and exhausted both mentally and physically.

If it had been lighter, she would have noticed her pussy hair had become the same brilliant blue as the girl in the music video. Hajime’s pink eyes rolled back as her hand slid down her hot, sweating body and began to rub her clit.

She would pass out, screaming in pleasure from the orgasm. She barely noticed the missed calls from her boyfriend. Before the sleepy haze fell upon her, as she pulled over the blanket. She smiled, remembering she had a date with him tomorrow… She would make sure it was one neither of them would forget.

Hajime woke up to her alarm buzzing. It was starting to get light and it seemed that the power had come back too. She felt hungry. She couldn’t remember if she had dinner last night or not… In fact, she couldn’t remember anything about last night… She remembered coming home, planning her outfit for her date, thinking of a few crafting things she wanted to do. Then napping… Then the post came? A disk? She couldn’t remember anything from there.

She got up and checked her computer, turning it back on. The disk was still in it. Hajime was a smart girl however and ejected it, not wanting to click it and black out. She didn’t want to miss her date. She could ask Rui to check it later, she thought as she slipped it in the envelope and then into her handbag.

Breakfast was scrambled egg on toast. With how hungry she was, this was a welcome treat. Her mind drifted off to the last valentines day where Rui made her breakfast in bed and ate her out all morning. Kissing and worshipping her body as if she was a divine goddess. She could hardly finish eating before starting to finger herself to the thought of her lover worshipping her as if she was a golden idol. Her eyes rolled back as she came gasping Rui’s name with a declaration of love for him as she slumped back to bask in the glow of orgasm. She soon finished her breakfast, mixing her own juices into the food and feeling like a naughty pervert for it.

Shower time was next. It didn’t take long to get ready for this since she was already naked. She stopped in front of the mirror and grinned, taking her phone and snapping a full frontal nude selfie. She sent it to Rui with a kiss and a wink.

‘Hajime! You look so good!’ Rui text back with a picture of Rui holding their hard cock. Hajime licked her lips as she took in the photo and saved it. ‘Why are you wearing contacts though? And why did you dye your pubic hair?’ Came the second text from Rui. Hajime thought about this for a few moments and blinked… She let out a soft moan her fingers moving without her actually thinking.

‘wht u mean www always been lik this wwwwww u gotta send me $$$ since u 4got my eye colour :’(‘ Hajime text back, fully believing this. She let her phone slip out her hands as she walked into the shower, not caring about any response. It was a long, warm, thorough shower. Cleaning away the sweat and cum of her forgotten night. She found herself humming the song however, even if she had forgotten it, it was in her subconscious now. Rooting in her, transforming her.

As she washed and scrubbed her body, she didn’t seem to notice or care that the colour was dripping off her skin as if it had just been paint, covering her! She began to sing out loud now, scrubbing her body, an orgasm building. When she hit the climax of the song, she came hard and let her arms drop to her side. For hours she just stood in the shower, in a trance as her skin became a bright pinkish white… Just like the girl in the music video… any other color or blemish on Hajime’s skin was washed away and sucked down the drain.

Soon, when her skin was totally white, she stepped out of the shower. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her phone and was happy to see Rui had sent her some cash. She took another nude selfie and uploading it on to her instagram. Her pussy quivered as the likes and comments flooded her phone. It seems her followers were very happy she posted a nude for them to enjoy.

‘I should get ready for the date with my sexy boyfriend.’ Hajime thought as she tapped away on her phone, changing all her online handles to ‘Me!Me!-Chan’. She smiled widely as she pulled out a backless, shiny pink dress that would clasp tightly around her neck. It would barely conceal Hajime’s massive rack or ass. Just the way she liked it. Her heels were shiny pink too. Her legs covered in shiny pink stockings. All her makeup? Pink. She didn’t realise how much pink she had until now but loved it! Another selfie of her complete look, uploaded to instagram.

‘if u came to my last pic u gotta paypal me $50’ read the caption, with a link to her paypal. She put her phone in her small plastic pink handbag and stepped outside. Rui would be waiting for her now.

Rui was waiting outside, in their car, dressed up in a cute but fancy gothic lolita outfit. As Hajime approached Rui felt their cock harden.

“You look amazing Hajime-Chan.” Rui said as Hajime got into the car. They kissed and Hajime grabbed Rui’s hard dick.

“I know. And if you are a good date tonight, you will get to fuck me all night.” Hajime teased back, lifting up Rui’s skirt and leaning over to kiss the tip of Rui’s dick, leaving a pink stain on it that seemed to make Rui’s cock throb with arousal.

They arrived at the restaurant for the date. It was a high class place. Rui had paid lots to get this. Rui parked up and took Hajime’s hand, helping her out of the car and guiding her towards the restaurant. Hajime smiled, dimly aware of her surroundings as her mind played that song on repeat.

The meal was adequate. Hajime ate it in the most seductive manner. Teasing her food, slowly putting it in her mouth and sucking the fork with a soft moan of delight. Rui was entranced by this wonderful display and silently ate his own food, eyes glued to Hajime.

Once the first course was over, Hajime started to hum that catchy, hypnotic tune to herself, unaware she was even doing it. It made her mind feel so much clearer! She felt her body respond with pleasure like never before and when the second course came, her thank you was a needy moan. Rui had noticed this of course but the humming was so distracting. Rui didn’t think to say anything as they ate.

By the third course, Rui was humming along too, the song now in his brain. Rui’s cock felt so hard, just from humming. They looked at Hajime and managed to whimper out a quiet “I love you Hajime-Chan…” But Hajime didn’t hear him. It was drowned out by her humming… Maybe if she had heard him, the spell would of broken but soon, nothing would save Hajime from becoming Meme-Chan.

Once the meal was finished, Hajime slipped off her heels and pressed her foot against Rui’s hard cock and began to rub it, slowly and teasingly.

“Call the waiter over and pay for the meal.” Hajime commanded with a wicked smile. Rui could only whimper and nod. Raising their hand to get the attention of a waiter. The closer the waiter came, the quicker and harder Haime’s foot strokes became. By the time the waiter was with them, Rui was a blushing mess.

“I- I’ed like to c- cum… I- I mean pay!” Rui managed to moan out. The waiter looked disgustedly at Rui and went to get the bill. Hajime giggled and pulled her foot away. Not letting Rui cum and take relief from the built up pressure! Rui could only whimper.

The waiter came back with the bill and Rui paid it. With that, Hajime stood up and grabbed Rui by the arm.

“Lets go Rui-Chan! You have been a good date, so I want you to take me back to yours so we can fuck like animals!” Hajime said rather loudly. It caused the restaurant to fall silent and assuredly made most people who heard what Hajime wanted to do, very jealous of Rui. Hajime pulled Rui out and back to the car.

The ride back to Rui’s was fast. Hajime simply laid back and began to sing the enchanting song that started all this outloud. Each note she sang made her feel so wonderful deep down. Neither Rui or Hajime noticed her hair was growing longer and becoming a neon blue as she sung.

In the elevator up to Rui’s apartment, Hajime rubbed her ass against Rui’s hard cock. Rui groaned and held her hips, breathing heavily with arousal. Hajime kept singing her song and it drilled into Rui’s weakening mind! Rui was so close to cumming over Hajime’s ass until the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. Hajime skipped out, leaving Rui totally unsatisfied again…

“Turn X off and sit down.” Hajime commanded. Rui nodded as he stumbled into his own apartment. He muttered a command that put X into sleep mode and slumped on the sofa. His eyes glued to Hajime. Rui stroked their hard cock under the skirt.

Hajime pulled the disk she had gotten last night out of her bag and smiled. She put it into Rui’s computer and it began to play the hypnotic video once again… This time nothing would stop Hajime joining the dance… Nothing would save her from completing the transformation.

She began to sing and dance in perfect sync with the music video. She let her dress fall off to reveal her striped light blue and white bikini. The lights began to flicker and flash with the music as a virus from the disk took control of the computer controlled house.

Rui could only watch and drool stupidly as his girlfriend danced for them. As the lights began to flash, Rui’s eyes rolled back and his body shook in uncontrolled pleasure. Hajime could only laugh wickedly as she watched her lover shake and moan.

After the first loop of the video, Hajime’s hair had become a perfect match of the girl in the video. In fact, she didn’t even look like Hajime anymore. She was Meme-Chan!

Meme-Chan sauntered towards Rui, pushing aside her bikini bottoms and mounting Rui. Meme-Chan screamed in pleasure and began to ride her lover. She moaned and gasped with each thrust into her!

Rui had no way of knowing what was happening. All he could feel was pleasure that was making them lose total control. Rui could see Meme-Chan and the video. Rui’s eyes became swirling pink spirals as they edged closer to orgasm.

“Good! I think it is time to dump you though… But you do deserve a reward! Cum and forget about Hajime… Only Meme-Chan exists now… I am your obsession… Your lust… Your desire… Cum hard in me and let me become your ideal girl you will never have for yourself.” Meme-Chan whispered.

Rui screamed and their dick exploded in Meme-Chan. Rui’s mind erased any memory of Hajime. Their heart cut all feelings to do with Hajime away. Their soul became the property of Meme-Chan. She was everything to him now. Rui passed out, dreaming of Meme-Chan.

Meme-Chan pulled herself off Rui and giggled. She rubbed her pussy and licked her fingers as she walked away into the bedroom so she could sleep in the luxurious bed.

Tomorrow will be a busy day of making more people obsessed with her...

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything hotter than your pure waifu being transformed into a thotty waifu? The answer is; I haven’t found anything hotter, yet.


End file.
